


Next adventure

by Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer/pseuds/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer
Summary: Harry speaks with his grandson, taking away his fears.
Kudos: 7





	Next adventure

The door closed behind him with a soft clicking sound. He knew this room, had been here many times, so many times, but now he felt like he had never seen the room before. It wasn't that there was something that changed, but it was the mood. It was dark and brooding, like before the storm when you could already see the clouds on the horizon. Before when he had come here, it had been a place of laughter, where his grandfather would play with him, tell him stories.

John Potter looked over at the large bed and there he was. His grandfather. Bright green eyes, sparkling with life in a tired face. His hair was white, yet stuck out. Johns dad, James, had told him back in the day, his granddad had black hair. But John had never seen him that way, only with white. Of course, he had seen pictures but it felt wrong. Grandpa Harry had white hair, that was the way the world was. Underneath those hairs, a faint scar was to be seen. John knew it was special, made his grandfather famous, but when he asked, he was told he was too young for those stories. All he was told was that his Grandfather had gotten that scar fighting bad wizards. That was stupid he was eight, he was a big boy now.

"Ahh, my wonderful boy, visiting your old Grandpa?" The raspy voice sounded so tired and yet John could hear the happiness in it. He stayed at the door, staring at his granddad. The old man was lying on his back, too tired to lift his head off the cushion, but his hand rose from the covers, thin and frail. Granddad Harry wasn't that way, he was full of life and laughter. He had always been. He had helped John on his training broom had lifted him up so often.

But not anymore. Over the last few months, his granddad had laid in the bed more and more often. He got tired quicker and couldn't play with John as much anymore. He had to sleep a lot and when they played it was mostly in his bedroom now. John had spent hours on this bed, drawing and telling his Grandpa what he as drawing or trying to understand chess, which was hard. 

"What is wrong John? Don't want to hug me anymore?"

John stood there, fighting his tears. "T-They say you are dying Grandpa." John blurted out, his bottom lip quivering. Suddenly his troat felt like there was a big lump in it that hurt, but no matter how hard he swallowed, he couldn't get it away. Harry's features softened even more as he smiled.

"Yes, it is time."

Suddenly John wasn't glued to the door anymore he ran across the room, half throwing himself onto the bed, hugging his beloved Granddad. 

"But why? I don't want it no, y-you have to stay here with me and mum and dad and and...." Tears ran down his young face as he hugged and cried. He felt thin hands pulling him in and suddenly it seemed like his granddad had quite a lot of strength left, as he hugged his grandson close. 

"Shhh, it's okay, John. It's okay. I would love to spend so much more time with you and your mum and dad. I love you so much."

The eight-year-old rubbed his red eyes. "Then why do you have too?"

Harry smiled and he brushed his thin hand through Black hair. A trait that ran through the family. He kissed the top of his grandsons head. 

"Life is that way, my dear John. One day it is time for each and every one of us to leave." His kind eyes showed his smile as much as his lips did. John looked up. 

"Are you scared?" He asked with a small voice. His granddad shook his head, still smiling.

"No, I'm not afraid. I will see your Grandma again and my parents and a lot of people who went down this road before me. I miss them, you know?"

"But why aren't you scared?"

His granddad laughed lightly. "Let me tell you something a really wise man said to me when I was only a few years older than you are now. To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

John sniffed loudly. "Can I come with?" 

Now there was a tear in his grandfathers' eyes as he hugged him again. "Oh John, my lovely, lovely John. What would your Mum say or your Dad? What about Carl and Nathan, wouldn't you miss your friends?" 

John looked down. "Yeah."

His grandfather ruffled his hair. "See. But don't worry, I will always be with you here." He felt a thin finger tap against his forehead. "And here." And the finger than tapped his chest where his heart was.

"Because I love you so much, my dear John."

"Love you too grandpa." And John leaned closer and gave his grandpa a kiss on the cheek like he hadn't done for almost a year because he was a big boy and big boys didn't kiss their grandpas. But this one time he thought it was okay. 

When John pulled back, his Grandpa smiled one last time at him with a smile that showed so much love that John's eyes started watering again, even though his face had a big smile on it itself.

And with that image of his grandson smiling at him, Harry James Potter, the Boy who lived, left this world and began his next big adventure. 


End file.
